


Finding home

by Diamondcamefromhell



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Damsels in Distress, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondcamefromhell/pseuds/Diamondcamefromhell
Summary: Female Y/N is a worker at a tavern, her days boring and dull, until she meets Jaskier and Geralt of Rivia, and her life takes a turn.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Needless to say, I tought if I heard ‘Toss a coin to your Witcher’ one more time, I would break down. This song spread like wildfire and I don’t even know how it happened, I was minding my own buisiness – serving up ale and then a group of men came in singing it. Acording to them they heard it on the road. Now entire town sings it, like a plague that caught on. You just couldn't avoid it.

Even I catch myself humming it when I am cleaning spilled ale off the tables.Every time I do, I curse myself out, wondering if there is a cure for this. However this time around, when I was working - getting barf of the ground, I heard a lute play the melody I could have recognized in my sleep.

That fucking song again.

I turn around, ready to cuss out whoever dares to sing it, but I don’t recognize the man, if you can call him that, before me.

I can tell he’s a bard, wearing pale blue matching set, hugging his lute. The top is unbuttoned just enough for chest hair to peep through. His hair is neatly brushed, his grey eyes scanning the crowd.

Until they meet mine and my heart stops as a bard smirks at me, continuing the song, his eyes still on me. I hear someone yell ‘the Witcher’ and only then I notice a giant behind the singer.

White hair, yellow eyes. I could see his swords from here, who needs two of them anyways? He was dressed in all in black, weirdly contrasting the bard. I stare at the pair, aware that they are together, but trying to figure out just how did the Wicther end up with this boy.

The song ends and men cheer, but the bard keeps his eyes on me, bravely approaching.

“Beware of the barf.” I point out, as his eyes drop to the ground and he giggles.

“A lady like yourself, cleaning vomit of the floor? You should have knights lining up to bewed you.” He extends his arm, and I give mine, he gracefully places his lips on top. “I’m Jaskier, the great bard travelling with Geralt of Rivia himself.”

“Y/N. Just a woman serving up ale.” Jaskier smirks at my words, his eyes sparking up.

“May I serve ale for Lady Y/N?” Not sure how to respond, I rest the mop on the side of the table, allowing the bard guide me to a different corner. I sit down, for the first time today, my feet tahnking me for that.

I have to admit, I was never treated so nicely. Many drunken men try to impress me, but then again, they go for anyone who looks like a woman. Bard rushes to the bar, I cant hear what he says to the Witcher but he looks annoyed. I wonder if that annoyance is at me, or at the world. I hope it's the latter, as I see Jaskier rush towards me.

Moments later he places ale in front of me, siting next to me, but not too close. I sip the drink, but Jaskier doesn’t take his eyes off me.

“You beauty is worth a song.” I blush, flattered by the compliment.

“Hopefully not as annoying as the Witcher one.” I tease him, looking at Geralt, seemingly confirming my speculation - annoyed at the world and chugging his ale.

“You do not like my song?” Bard sounds offended so I look at him, smiling.

“Not when I have to listen to it all the time. Drunken men don’t sound the best.” He frowns, glancing around the room. “You sounded great, don't worry. What are you doing here, anyways?”

“Stopped for a break. Roach needs to rest too.” Now I am the one that frowns.

“ _Roach?_ ” I ask and bard laughs. My heart skips a beat.

“Geralt’s horse.” Jaskier winks at me, as if that was obvious. “I would advice not touching her. Or even looking at her.”

“Got it, Witcher likes his horse.” Bard smiles, gulping his ale. There is something behind his eyes I can’t quite read.

“You seem sad.” I decide eventually and he looks surprised.

“What do you mean, Y/N?” he gives me his most genuine smile. Before I can speak, apologize for assuming wrong, I hear someone shout.

“Aye, Y/N, care to bring us some ale? We working men don’t have all day so sit around and wait for you to finish flirting. We pay good coin, so do your fucking job.” My cheeks flush red.

I stutter something to Jaskier, standing up and rushing to the bar, where the bartender is already preparing the ale. I see Witcher staring at me, but I ignore that, bringing the ale to the angry men.

“Next time, you will get to work free of your coin.” One of them hisses at me. He’s clearly drunk. “And clean that vomit, woman!”

I grit my teeth but feel tears prick my eyes. ‘Fuck this’, I think, still rushing to the mop. I don’t notice a shadow looming over me until Geralt lands his hand on the table near me. I see anxious bard behind him.

“I thought maybe Geralt could help.” I hear the bard say but my eyes stay on the vomit.

“Witchers kill monsters, not men.” I glance at Geralt who hmms at my words. “Besides they’re right. It’s a shitty job, but I get my coin. I get to eat and a place to sleep because of it.”

“You are far to beautiful to be bound to a place like this.” Bard argues, but I cant look at him. I’m ashamed. “You need a garden, not a mud pit.”

“Beauty doesn’t pay for bread, I am afraid.” I hear men grunt behind me, getting annoyed again. “Thank you for the offer. I must continue working now.”

I can barely turn around to face the inn again before the tavern owner's angry voice fills the room.

“You wont get coin for today, you lazy bitch.” I stop in my tracks. I hear Geralt grunt behind me, and bard uttering something.

“That’s not fair.“ Jaskier then steps next to me, holding onto his lute as if it’s a shield. “Lady Y/N can have a little chat if she wishes to do so.”

“She’s barely a lady, look at her.” Men scoff, and bar fills with laughter. I feel sick.

“I have looked at her and she strikes me as a Lady, true noblewoman.” The bar fills with laughter once again and I take a step back.

“Listen bard, if you want her, take her. She’s useless as is, she can barely clean up shit, what else she’s good for?” My cheeks set ablaze as I take one more step back before I bump into, what I can only guess, is Geralt.

I manage to apologize, rushing around him running out of the inn. Once outside, a horse neighs and I stop in my tracks, looking at what I guess is Roach. The horse I was strongly advised to ignore.

I still step closer to her. A brown beauty, looking healthy and well fed. I have my own horse, black as the night, the only other being I ever cared about. My only escape from piss and ale. I understand why Geralt prefers if nobody touches his horse. I feel the same about Sky.

The horse neighs again, but before I can do much else the inn doors fly open. And I mean **fly** , the whole thing drops to the street. To my surprise, Roach doesn’t seem bothered - like she’s used to it.

I see a drunk man on top of the door, realizing that he was probably thrown at it. Then in the corner of my eye, I see pale blue figure approach me and the very anxious bard grabs my hand.

“We need to go, Geralt will be fine.” I glance at Roach, but bard drags me away. “Horse will be fine too.”

“I need to get Sky! My horse.” Jaskier grunts but stops, I hang onto his palm tighter, rushing around the inn, where my black stallion is waiting for me. “Come here boy, let’s go for a run.”

I climb on the horse, extending my arm to the bard, who lands behind me, wrapping his hands around my waist.

Adrenaline rushes through my body as I hurry Sky into the forest, out of town. Jaskier orders me to stop and I see an old campsite. I guess Geralt will find us here. I jump off the horse as does Jaskier. I look at him as he laughs.

“This will make a great song. A damsel in distress.” I roll my eyes at this, petting Sky. My heart feels like it’s about to burst. “I am so sorry you had to pull up with that, Y/N.”

“You rescued me.” I wink at the bard, making him blush. “My knight in shining armor.”

“How could I not.” He steps closer to me, extending his arms. I rush in for a hug, and a surprising relief of tears washes over me. I sob as the bard rubs my back.

I hear neighing and a thump, followed by an angry grunt. Geralt. I pull away from Jaskier, looking at the Witcher, who was staring at us.

“Thank you.” I say, wiping tears away. His expression softens a little, but when he looks at Jaskier, he seems to grow angry again.

“If it weren’t for this bard trying to be a bigger man, there would have been no fight, he was going to lose if I didn’t step in.” Jaskier protests but Geralt just turns away to pet Roach. I look at this duo, this weird bond between them.

As annoyed as Geralt acts, he did save his friend. And he approached me to help me, even if the bard annoyed him to do so.

I wish I could have a friend like that.

“Y/N?” Jaskier pulls me out of my mind and I look at the bard, who seems to be truly sad now.

“Jaskier.” I respond and he grabs my hand. I feel a chill of something rush down my spine. I don’t want him to let go.

“You could stay with us a little. Until you figure out what to do.” He speaks fast, clearly anxious. I can see Witcher is listening, even if he pretends he has no interest. “Free of your coin. Roach could have a friend too.”

“Hmm.” An annoyed one is all I get from Geralt who is now eyeing down Sky.

“I don’t want to trouble you anymore.” I say, praying he argues with me and asks me to stay again. And so he does.

“Oh such a lady traveling with us would never trouble us, right Geralt?” This time there’s only silence. Jaskier squeezes my hand tighter. “Please.”

“Only for a little while.” I give in, my heart fluttering in my chest, butterflies in my stomach. The sadness in bards eyes also seems to go away.

Then I get it. He was lonely. From his Witcher song, and I bet many other ballads I will hear, he truly cares for Geralt. They are best friends and companions. But this pale blue dressed boy needs constant love and appreciation to feel fully complete. For better or worse, Gerlant cant provide that.

I squeeze his hand back and he beams at me, until he lets go and pulls out a lute, strining a melody and already singing a song.

I see Geralt going to Sky, allowing him to sniff his hand. My horse neighs and I see Geralt smile a little.

I guess I now know the two people from the ballad I hated so much. And they are the best ones I have ever met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being saved by Jaskier and Geralt, Y/N has decided to stick along with them, but the more time they spent together, the more self-conscious she gets. Living a sheltered life, Y/N has never learnt how to fight, and Geralt makes it obvious, however, Jaskier is there to offer a solution.

After I was saved by Jaskier and Geralt, I felt different. I was free, but that also made me realize I am weak. I don’t know how to fight, and unlike the bard, I can’t even provide entertainment. I spend my whole life cleaning up piss and vomit, now out in the real world, I was just a tag along. One more person for Witcher to protect.

And the more Jaskier sang about their adventures, the more scared I got. Bard tried to calm me down, ensuring that he makes things more dramatic for ballad purposes, and Geralt agreed, saying half of the stuff in his songs didn’t happen. My anxiety didn’t give in, but I couldn’t exactly back out now. Even if I wanted, I would never find my way back.

I was anxiously petting Sky when Geralt came saying he has a beast to slay. Apparently this townspeople have been attacked at night time, by an ‘angry wolf’ as they described it. I had no idea where we even were, as my world always was so small. Mention of a beast made my heart beat faster. Sky anxiously neighed.

“It’s okay boy. You stay here.” I say, petting his muzzle.

“As will you.” Geralt exclaims, and I don’t even try to argue. The last thing I want is to get in a way and hurt. Or worse - get him hurt.

“We can’t leave Y/N alone, Geralt.” Jaskier argues. “She must come with us.”

“Why don’t you stay with her.” While it was supposed to be a question, Witchers tone tells me the discussion is over. I am glad. Jaskier, however, presses his lips tightly together, eyeing Geralt for a few moments, before giving up and sitting down on the grass.

He seems to possess an infinite wardrobe as he is now wearing moss green matching set. It makes his hair look beautiful and his eyes shine even more. I catch myself staring, so I clear my throat and focus back on my horse.

Jaskier was a flirty man, I noticed that. I found it scary, a little harmless flirting for him went right into my heart, nestling there and making it a home. I didn’t want to be disappointed or taint what could be a good friendship.

But my heart wouldn’t shut up. Any reason went right over it's head, as all it cared about was the guy in front of us.

Geralt pets Roach, silently, before turning on his heel and walking off. Not even a grunt for goodbye, but I gotten used to a rather quiet Witcher, and never quiet bard.

“Are you scared, Y/N?” There he goes again. I look at Jaskier, who has a playful grin on his face. My heart races.

“Yes.” I decide to be honest, and his expression softens. “My world consisted of the inn and a barn where me and Sky would rest. My biggest monsters were the men. Not… whatever Geralt has to fight all the time.”

“Geralt knows how to handle a beast, you mustn’t worry.” I nod, but Jaskier can tell I am not convinced. “He will protect you.”

“For how long?” I bring the sour topic on the table, whenever I mention leaving, Jaskier get’s so sad, my heart breaks. I avoid looking at the bard now. “He can’t babysit me forever.”

“He babysits me all the time.” Jaskier jokes, but I don’t crack a smile. “Don’t let him know I said that.”

“I bet you still are better fighter than me.” I say, mostly under my breath, but bard jumps on his feet, gently placing his lute down.

“Then let me train you. We can train together is what I mean.” I look at him as he winks at me, stretching. “We could do that while Geralt gets his coin.”

“I don’t know…” I say, worrying what this play fighting might do to my already fragile heart, but bard insists.

“It will be good.” He stops stretching, looking me directly in the eyes. “And I promise not to hurt you. I’ll be gentle.”

I would much rather he hurts me, because gentleness leads to butterflies in my stomach. I sigh, stepping away from Sky who proceeds to munch on some grass.

“Let’s pretend we’re in a physical fight, no weapons or anything.” Jaskier has his playful grin back on, and part of me wants to smack it off his face, and other part… well. “Don’t go too hard on me, lady Y/N.”

I roll my eyes, my heart fluttering. However when bard jumps towards me, I manage to get out of the way just in time, but he is surprisingly fast, grabbing me from behind. He lets go almost immediately, giggling. He scores himself a point.

As he is still distracted, celebrating his point, I rush to the bard, slamming him against the tree. I did try to be gentle but he still let’s out a grunt. I thought I actually hurt him, but he laughs, giving me a point. I step away, my cheeks blushing from us being so close.

Jaskier then decides to pick up sticks, for daggers, and see who can get more hits. I didn’t realize we were playing with points, but he was keeping track.

So we continued, for a while. We kept breaking even and our tired giggles filled the forest around us. I was so lost in the moment and so happy, I couldn’t stop smiling. We decided on one final round, as we broke even once more. Whoever scores, wins. I felt competitive spirit grow over me as mischievous smile covered Jaskiers face too.

We circle each other, smiles on our faces. He is the first one to try and jump me, but I move out of the way, turning on my feet, before he attacks me from behind. He smirks, noticing I learnt from the first round, and charges me again, but I manage to get away. This time I don’t hesitate, chasing after bard, as he laughs, moving out of the way – barely though. But that was his plan, before I can find my footing and regain balance, he jumps me, knocking me to the ground.

With that, Jaskier is on top of me, looking down, holding the twig-dagger at my throat. My heart is thumping so loud my ears ring, and I am almost sure he could hear it too. I stare at him, not sure what to do. His usually neat hair is now messed up from all this play fighting, his green suit has some mud stains on it. A couple more buttons are undone now too, but I try not to stare. Somehow, looking like a mess makes his more attractive.

Our eyes meet and I feel like my cheeks are about to catch fire, as bard continues smiling at me, removing the twig from my throat. I am well aware that he knows exactly what he’s doing to me, that’s why he’s so slow to move away from me. His grey eyes grill mine.

It is unusual to see him so relaxed and mischievous. With Geralt around, he’s just loud and talkative and I guess that’s his way of trying to break all of Witcher’s wall. When it’s just us, he is always more relaxed, more playful, but still, just as annoying. I like that about him, often wondering why he acts this way around me, but then I realize I know why.

Jaskier knows he already knocked all of my walls down.

“I win.” He finally says, and I see his eyes, for a split second, drop to my lips. But he lifts himself up, extending his arm to help me get up too. “I hope I didn’t hurt you too much.”

“Only my pride.” I try to joke, but my voice shakes, giving away my nerves. Jaskier smirks at that. He drops the twig to the ground.

“We should do this more often.” If possible, I blush even more.

“Sure.” I stutter and he laughs.

“You’re cute.” I can’t give a reasonable response to that so I just turn around, walking back to Sky, who acts my emotional support whenever I get frustrated about Jaskier. “I mean it, Y/N, you’re dangerously cute.”

“Shut up.” I whisper to myself, smiling but praying he can’t see it. “You’re dangerously good at this.”

“What was that?” Jaskier asks, playfully. I know he couldn’t hear me, I was quiet enough, but my heart still drops. I glance at him.

“Nothing, Jaskier.” I manage, as Sky neighs, as if laughing at me. I glare at the horse. “Next time I will win.”

“I will remember this.” Jaskier approaches me, landing his hand on the horse. Sky loves this attention, as he playfully snorts. I stare at the bard, somehow feeling sad in this blissful moment. I knew this could never last forever.

“I’m scared.” I say out of the blue, and Jaskier’s face softens, all playful grins disappear, and I can tell he’s ready to listen.

“You aren’t such a bad fighter. You went against the greatest bard the world has ever seen, still lost, but you scored some points.” He smiles, his hand landing on my shoulder. I close my eyes.

“No, Jaskier. I’m scared to be alone again.” I don’t want to see his expression, so I keep my eyes closed, leaning on Sky’s barrel.

“You don’t have to be alone ever again.” He tightens his grip on my shoulders and I look at him. He smiles, not his usual grin, but a genuine soft smile. Sky neighs as if to agree with him.

I realize I am not ready for this conversation yet. I don’t have to break my own heart at this very moment, I can wait a little while longer. Enjoy the good things, the playful things.

My eyes drop, and I remember Jaskiers weight on top of me just minutes ago. That playful smile and my heart racing the winds. Knowing one day I will have to give that up, was unbearable.

“Don’t be sad.” His hand lands on my cheek, making me jump. He has a small playful grin on his face. “Next time I will let you win, if that will stop you from leaving.”

“Shut up.” I giggle. He doesn’t remove his hand from my face, and I close my eyes yet again, enjoying the moment. “Thank you, for everything.”

“Well, I thank you, for being my creative muse too.” He steps back, his hand sliding off my cheek. “There is only so much creativity one can get from mighty Witcher, Geralt of Rivia.”

“There is only so much creativity one can get from me.” I playfully say and bard giggles.

“Nobody is infinite.” I nod, agreeing. I feel tears prick my eyes and I don’t know why. Is it happy or sad tears, I couldn’t tell. I am so overwhelmed by everything and I guess I do try to keep it all in, and moments like this make me go over just enough to break. “Did I make you cry again, Y/N?”

“No, Jaskier. It’s just… I don’t like crying, it makes me feel weak.” I try to catch the tears, wipe them away before the water works turn to waterfall.

“There is nothing weak about being human.” I know he’s right but I still cant stop the tears from coming.

“I’m fine, I swear.” I whimper. “I don’t know why I am crying.”

“Happy tears, I hope.” Jaskier pulls me into a hug. “It’s okay tough, Y/N, even if they’re sad.”

“I don’t like it when people see me cry.” I say to his shoulder.

“I must be special then.” I giggle, pulling away. The tear wave came and went. I take a deep breath in.

“Next time, let me win.” I joke and he laughs, making my heavy heart feel ever so slightly lighter.

“Don’t worry, Y/N. You are a winner in many other ways.” I smile at the ground, blushing again.

“You are so sneaky, I hate you.” I say, jokingly pushing him away. Sky snorts at that, disturbed by sudden movement.

“Yet here we are.” Jaskier says, and my fragile hearts gives in. This bard now owns it. I sigh.

“Yeah, here we are.” I agree and Jaskier gifts me a smile again, that same genuine one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kinda dipped for a few days! I hope you all like this part and continue liking the story (only two chapters left tho) ahh thank you for all the kudos too, means like, more than i can put into words, almost find it scary (que to me ghosting yall again) sorry again, ah ENJOY <3333

I continued to stay with them, and Jaskier and I also continued training. Each session made me more comfortable with us being close, leading to way less blushing and heart flattering.

But I was still hopelessly in love with this stupid bard. And there was nothing I could do about it.

Things didn’t seem to get better, as we were approached by an older man, Borch Three, with two, absolutely gorgeous women by his side. They were warriors, Tea and Vea, and they showed their abilities, which clearly intrigued Jaskier. I couldn’t blame him, they were impressive.

We went to a bar to discuss kings Niedamirs proposition, to hunt down a green dragon for some reward. I wasn’t paying much attention, jealously was getting in a way, as Jaskier couldn’t take his eyes of Tea and Vea. All I know is that we are tagging along because, according to the bard “the crazy witch” showed up.

Her name was Yennefer, and she was a beauty too. Great.

I tie Sky to the post near Roach, petting both of the horses. Geralt gives me a glance, but doesn’t tell me to stop touching her, which I feel is the next level of friendship. I hug Sky, purely because I need emotional support.

“Be good boy, okay? I will see you soon.” He neighs in response, and I twist on my heel. Borch stares at me, grabbing my arm.

“You have his heart, don’t you worry.” He silently whispers and I pull away, blushing.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I say, taking out my dagger.

Geralt decided I was grown enough to have a weapon of my own, kindly giving it to me one evening. He gave me two, actually, one silver and one iron. One for monsters, one for humans. Old man pats my arm, walking away. His place is soon replaced by an excited bard.

I hear the names of Tea and Vea come out of his mouth, and I decide to pay no attention to what he’s saying. Geralt seems distracted too, his eyes glued to the sorceress. This trip looks like it will be fun.

Just weeks ago I was terrified of all monsters. How am I now tagging along to kill a dragon? I stare at silver in my hands. I have not used it, not once. Jaskier and I continued using twigs for our practises. What was I getting myself into?

Next to two beautiful and strong warriors, Jaskier will never look for me. No, he will look just to see if I’m not dead yet. I glance at his lute, wondering how can he be so care free, considering we might not live. I should have said a proper goodbye to Sky. But it was too late.

It takes me awhile to realize the bard has gone quiet. I look at him, and he steals a glance at me.

“If you don’t find me interesting, just let me know.” He says, lifting his head up. Oh, if he only knew how interesting I found him.

“Sorry if I can listen to you blabbering about how amazing Vea and Tea are, as we are walking to kill a dragon.” I bitterly say, rushing ahead, hoping he wont try to converse with me again. But he does.

“I was actually talking about Geralt and Yennefer.” He points out, and I flush red.

“She saved your life, didn’t she?” I roll my eyes. “Why do you still hate her?”

“Okay. I will allow you to calm down.” Now Jaskier rushes ahead, chatting up the warriors as he reaches them.

Our first fight. Wonderful. I grunt. For most of the rest of the day, I am out of it. I just follow, silently. I know I must look like an angry child, but I couldn’t control my feelings. I was scared Jaskier might have found someone better than me. Not that its hard.

I only really snap out of it when Jaskier is almost attacked by some creature, and Yennefers knight kills it. Then we set camp. I don’t even try to mingle with the crew, silently crawling to my tent, feeling sorry for myself.

I wish Sky was here, I wouldn’t have to feel as lonely.

I did think things were progressing the right way between the two of us. But I guess, for him we were just becoming better friends, not anything more. I grunt, pulling up a cover over my face. I knew falling for a bard was a bad idea. But tell that to a lonely heart.

I hear singing, and of course, I recognize Jaskiers voice. I peep through my tent, looking at him. He’s wearing a red matching set, which in the fire makes him look almost ethereal. He plays the lute flawlessly, his voice filling up the air. He smiles at the warriors, but they don’t seem impressed. I know I would have been swept off my feet.

Then the bard glances my way, still smiling, he winks at me. As if we never had our argument. His heart is just too big. I rush back in my tent, falling back on the ground.

The night deepens and the voice silence. I begin to relax, before I hear a silent voice near my tent.

“Lady Y/N?” Jaskier whispers. “May I come in?”

“Jaskier?” I ask, knowing its him. I see him peep inside, smiling. “Sure, come in.”

“Thank you.” I crawl to the furthest corner, to be as far away from him. He seems to notice, and I can make his face out just enough to see that he’s frowning. “I won’t bite.”

“I know, it’s just…” I cant come up with an excuse, so I clear my throat. “Everything okay, Jask?”

“I was going to ask the same thing, Y/N. You have been distant today, didn’t even come out to hear me sing.” He crosses his arms. “And you always come to listen to me.”

“I could hear you from here.” I cant exactly see him, but I know he’s raising his eyebrows right now. “I’m just tired.”

“You’re scared.” Jaskier corrects, I rest my head on my knees.

“Yes, that too.” He giggles.

“But not of the dragon.” I don’t respond to that, just stare at him in the dark, trying to make out his face. Did he come here to tease me again? I wasn’t in a mood for that. “You know, Tae and Vae, they are incredible women.”

“Sure.” I say, gritting my teeth. I try to come up with a plan, where I kick him out, without causing a scene and waking up the entire camp.

“But they’re not dangerously cute.” I imagine he’s smirking right now.

“They’re however dangerous. Strong. Gorgeous.” I point out, closing my eyes. “Hard to impress.”

“Unapproachable, I might add.” Jaskier giggles again, and I stare at the grass, not sure how to feel.

“The Witcher is the most unapproachable… being I’ve met.” I can’t help, but smile. “Yet you made him your friend.”

“You have nothing to worry about,” his tone changes, to a warm and reassuring one, “is all I’m trying to say.”

“I’m not worried.” I say, although I can feel heat rushing to my face. I am glad it’s pitch black, and Jaskier cant see it.

“Okay, then you don’t have to be jealous.” My heart drops as I hang my mouth open. He definitely could see that, as he let’s out a laugh. “Don’t act so surprised, my darling, it’s obvious.”

“I’m not jealous.” I try to defend myself, but to no avail. Even in the dark I can see his smirk, as wide as it gets. “You can flirt with as many women as you please, Jaskier.”

“I may.” He leans back, not taking his eyes off me. “But I only sing about one.”

“I-“ I don’t even know what to say. I feel like I am about to burst. These mixed signals, I want to open this bard’s head and see what he actually thinks. What he feels. I shake my head. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to. I just wanted you to know.” He leans over the tent, closer to me. “I do plan on only singing about one, too.”

“Jaskier…” All of the feelings I have been bottling up for weeks have been waiting for a moment like this.

I must make my shot, even if it doesn’t land, even if it makes things awkward between us. I lean in, pressing my lips against his. It’s a rushed, scared kiss, and I pull away quicker than I want to, but to my surprise, Jaskier leans in now, not letting me escape.

And I don’t plan to.

This kiss feels like I have travelled through a desert and finally got some water. A breath of air after I finished drowning. That sweet sun kiss after a cold winter. It felt like so many things, but most importantly, it felt right.

I wrap my hands around his neck, and I feel him smile. No, I can taste his smile. It tastes like honey, and the best ale your coin could buy. He pulls away, resting his forehead next to mine. He giggles, pulling away more. I look him in the eyes.

“I mean Geralt is the only woman I sing about, but you know.” He teases and I laugh, resting my head on his shoulder. “I guess you will do.”

“Fuck off bard.” I say, still laughing. All of my dreams coming true, right here, right now. I breathe him in, happy to finally hold him so close.

“I couldn’t let my dearest Y/N go to bed with a heavy heart.” Jaskier whispers, pulling away. “But I mustn’t disgrace you, and I will leave. We have a dragon to fight, after we are victorious, we will celebrate.”

“Geralt doesn’t want to kill the dragon.” I remind him, as he sighs, landing one last kiss on my forehead.

“I don’t write history, my lady, I write what people want to hear.” He whispers, and then proceeds to leave the tent. “May you rest easy now, Y/N.”

“You too, Jaskier.”

After my heart calms down, sleeps comes easy, because it feels like I am already dreaming.

The morning is pure chaos. Yennefers knight has been slain. She’s on her own, and although emotionless face is still on, I can tell Geralt is worried sick. Jaskier winks at me, reminding me last night was real, but he also seems slightly annoyed.

The dwarfs offer us a shortcut that we take, and no nobodies surprise, but Jaskiers disappointment, Yennefer joins us on Witchers request. When we reach the actual shortcut, however, I feel like I am about to throw up.

We have to walk around the mountain, from the edge. The path is alright for dwarfs, but us, normal sized humans, it was a death wish. I just got to kiss the man I adore, and now I will die. I silently cussed, as Yennefer ushered Jaskier to go first. I followed right after him, trying to not look down, which proved to be hard, as I needed to know if I am stepping on a path, or on death.

Sadly, things go sour. Borch and his warriors crashed through the planks. Geralt tried to hold on to them, pull them up, but they let go. I felt an ache in my heart, considering I never even gave him, or Tea and Vea a chance. They seemed like good people, only if my heart hadn’t gotten in a way.

The rest of us make it through. Not feeling as excited for our mission as we were before. I hated it now. This trip went from bad, to great, to horrible. I was mentally exhausted. Jaskier went to comfort Geralt. He tried, and from the snippets I caught, he gave him good advice.

What do you truly want.

I stare at the bard, as he sits on that rock alone. Witcher went to chat with Yennefer. I slowly approach Jaskier, sitting next to him. He looks at me.

“What is it that you want, Jaskier?” I ask as he shrugs.

“I want to figure it out.” He says. His hand reach for mine, intertwining our fingers together. “You will be the first to know. But what do you want, Y/N?”

“In my life I never felt like I could want anything.” I say, sighing. “But now, that I have the whole world open… I want to find a home.”

“Home…” Jaskier whispers. I wonder what he’s thinking.

“Home isn’t always a building, however.” I continue. “Sometimes it’s the people, sometimes it’s the forest or an open field. I want to find what home means to me.”

“That’s a good want.” Jaskier smiles. “Maybe I want a home too.”

I grip his hand tighter, as we both stare into the sunset. I hope Geralt and Yennefer also figure something out, as much as Jaskier doesn’t like her, she seems like a nice, strong woman.

I would like a friend like that.


	4. Chapter 4

The night came, and as Jaskier cuddled his lute, I stared out into the night sky. We were so close to the dragon, tomorrow we will face the beast.

Borch, Vea and Tea cross my mind, as I feel a sting of guilt wrap around me. I didn’t even try to chat with them, and the old man tried to be kind to me. He told me I already have bard’s heart. I guess he was right. I wish I could thank him. I sit next to sleeping Jaskier, running my hand through his hair – he grunts in his sleep. I cant help but smile, settling for a night near him.

I am woken up when Jaskier shakes me. My eyes shoot open and for a second I am blinded by the daylight. He’s stuttering something but I can’t quite understand what, so I just jump on my feet, to see an empty camp. Everyone left. Without us.

Great.

We rush down the mountain, going around seemingly frozen in place dwarves, but by the time we reach the cave, it seems pretty clear the fight is already over. And I see Borch, a long with his warrior companions. What happened here?

“You’re alive.” Jaskier voices my thoughts, gasping at the old man and the girls. He offers us both a kind smile, but not an explanation.

“I am so glad you are okay.” I say, feeling like weight has just been lifted off my chest.

“I am glad you stopped worrying.” Borch winks at me, making me blush. Jaskier doesn’t seem to notice as he’s already pulled out his little note pad, and is grilling Vea and Tea about all the details.

“Thank you for that.” I say, genuinely meaning it.

Borch nods, walking towards Geralt and Yennefer, who are standing near a cliff edge, conversing, from what I can tell. I leave bard alone too, peaking in a cave, to see a beautiful green dragon next to a gold egg. My heart beats faster, as I stare at the beast.

It’s absolutely beautiful.

I am, however, taken back, when I hear Yennefer angry yell, I look back just in time to see her rush off. I never seen Geralt look angrier, as Jaskier tries to tell him something. I am too far away from them to hear, but when Witcher yells, I hear every single word.

“Dammit Jaskier! Why is it that whenever I find myself in a pile of shit it’s always you! Shoveling it.” I begin approaching the Witcher, not sure what my plan is. “The Child Surprise, The Djin, all of it. If life could give me one blessing it would be to take you off my hands.”

I am still too far away to hear what Jaskier says, but I can see his pain from here, as he walks away, shaking ever so slightly. I rush to Witcher now.

“Have you lost your shit, Geralt?” I hiss at him, but he ignores me. “That was uncalled for, you idiot!”

“Oh fuck off.” He glares at me now as I cross my arms.

“No, fuck you, Geralt. Jaskier has been your friend through all the shit you gotten yourself into.” I begin to shake now. “And that’s how you repay him? Hurting his feelings, blaming it all on him. Take a look in the mirror if you are looking for a scapegoat.”

“Listen, Y/N, I am not in a mood for any of your stupid lectures.” He takes a step towards me, and for the first time I am genuinely scared of him. “I don’t need another person shitting on my life. Go to your bard and leave me alone.”

“Right.” I take a step back, trying to hide my hurt. “Well, I wish you well, Witcher.”

My voice breaks at the end, as I twist on my heel, rushing off. I see Borch trying to approach me, but I put my hand up, letting him now that now I am not in a mood for any of it. I look for Jaskier, to see him nearing a cliff edge.

I rush to him.

“Jaskier.” My voice is still shaky, but I try to hide it. For him. “Jaskier, look at me.”

“Y/N.” He glances at me, and I see him rip out a piece of paper from his journal, however before he can throw it, I grab his hands.

“Don’t.” I say softly, managing to control my voice. Jaskier looks at our hands. “Write it. Sing it.”

I see a hint of surprise in his eyes. Maybe he didn’t think I knew what he was trying to do, but I could tell he was hurt. He didn’t want to write this song, as it would forever bring sour memories of Geralt snapping at him.

But I knew this ballad would be one of the best. I knew he needs to cling to it, cling to the slain dragon. I know that in a long run, it will bring him more joy than pain.

He sighs, putting the paper in his journal, safely closing it. His gaze is still on the horizon. I don’t know how to comfort him. I shoot a glance to see that Witcher has already began his leave too – I cant see him.

“Let’s go back. You have a story to tell.” I say, forcing a cheerful voice, but Jaskier isn’t buying it.

“I heard what he said to you.” He says as we begin to walk.

“Yeah, well. It doesn’t matter.” I say, bravely. I steal a glance at the bard, he looks heartbroken. “I heard what he said to you. Part of me wanted to push him off the damn cliff, part of me knows that no matter what he says, you will always care about him. A lot.”

“Someone has to.” Jaskier’s voice is hushed, quiet. I almost don’t catch his words.

“I don’t think he meant what he said about you, Jaskier.” I sigh. “He’s simply scared, looking for someone to blame for his own mess ups.”

“Maybe he’s right.” His tone breaks my heart, and I cant bear to look at him. “Maybe I am just bad luck.”

“The great bard Jaskier could never be bad luck.” I argue, still not being able to look at him. “And bad things tend to happen to good people. It’s just the way life works. It’s a big pile of not fair shit.”

“You really think so?” I now glance at him, smiling. Our eyes meet and he in return, offers a small grin.

“How many times have you seen bad shit happen to bad people?” I ask, but before he can answer, I continue. “Point being, you and Geralt are both good. So of course bad shit happens. And sometimes, it’s just destiny. And we all know that you can’t run from destiny, even if Geralt tries to.”

“But he really wants me out of his life.” I scoff to that.

“We all want you out of our lives from time to time, you’re a bard Jaskier.” He giggles and I feel like I could cry. “Your job is to be annoying. It was just a bad moment of tension, and he voiced that passing thought. He didn’t mean it, I am sure of it. I bet he already misses your singing.”

“Toss a coin to your Witcher,” he begins as I frown, gently nudging him.

“I still hate this song, Jaskier.” He gives me a genuine smile, taking my arm in his.

“Just so you know, Y/N, Geralt didn’t mean what he said to you either.” Jaskier sighs as I hang my head low, barely being able to hold back my emotions. “He loves you as much as Witcher is capable of loving someone. As a little sister, of course.”

“He’ll come around.” I cant hide my voice shaking anymore, and in response, bard squeezes my arm. “We will have to be patient and wait.”

“I guess I will write that song. And sing it.” He offers me a smirk, and I blink my tears away. “And when Geralt hears it, he will rush back to us.”

“Probably to punch you.” I tease, and Jaskier laughs.

“Yes, probably that.” He agrees.

Although our steps feel lighter, the sadness still lingers. We can only make each other feel so much better. I may believe his words, and he may believe mine, but Witchers anrgy voice still echoes in my head. And I bet he is not able to get it out either.

At least we have each other, to cling to, as a beam of hope. Something physical to hold when pain is too much.

I hate to admit it, but I did begin to care about Geralt a lot too. He tried to be and look mean but he always truly cared about us. We were nearing Roach levels of care, and that’s a big accomplishment. I did wonder what happened to make him snap like that.

I remember Yennefer rushing away from him. She also looked hurt. Angry. Mighty Witcher is having a bad day.

“I hope Geralt’s okay.” I voice my concerns, and Jaskier hms in agreement. “There seemed to be a quarrel between him and Yennefer too.”

“There was.” Bard sighs, as we continue up the hill. “He seems to went on a streak, seeing how many people he can hurt in ten minutes.”

“I’m sorry he hurt you.” Jaskier giggles, but it doesn’t feel genuine. I can still hear sadness ring in it.

“We bards thrive on pain. It’s our creative muse.” He winks at me. “Right after you, of course.”

“Finding beauty even in the ugliest things.” Jaskier chuckles.

“Nothing is ugly, if you look at it right.” I agree with that, to an extent. No matter how I looked at Geralt’s words, they were still ugly.

It took us three days to reach Sky. Three days of quietness. I was worried about Jaskier, he hasn’t picked up his lute even since the dragon. I tried to bring any attention to it, clinging to his arm, in case he falls through an invisible trap.

I am not surprised to not see Roach, however still sad. I miss the horse as much as I miss Geralt. I go hug Sky, my black stallion who happily neighs when he sees me.

“I missed you, buddy.” I hiss his cheek. “Did Roach keep you good company?”

“Imagine if one day, he actually responded.” Jaskier jokes, and I giggle. “Y/N?”

“Yes?” I say, pulling away from the horse, but still petting him with one hand.

“What do you want to do now?” My heart sank. Jaskier and I sort of just always followed Geralt. Wherever he went, we tagged along as two annoying companions. And I don’t know the Continent at all, I had no idea where we even were.

“I…” I swallow a lump that’s stuck in my throat. “I don’t know.”

“I have an idea.” He comes closer to me, taking my free hand and squeezing it. I see fire in his eyes, like he’s finally beginning to awaken again. “We could look for home. Try to figure out what it is for us. If it’s a building or…”

“Or what?” I ask when he goes quiet for a few seconds. He picks up his lute, springing it back to life.

“I am looking for a home // where I’ll find it, I don’t know // in the forest, far away, // or in your arms may be my place.// Will I build it with my hands, // will I find it by myself // am I looking for a building, // will it be that simple?//”

I stare at him, prancing around again. The Jaskier I know, the one who sings about everything and anything. I lean on Sky, adoring the man I fell in love with.

“I am ready for adventure, // take my hand, you’re coming too, // north and south we must explore, // drinking, dancing all night long. // Finding castles and the taverns, // different towns and different patterns, // all is simple, all is great, // maybe home is not a place. // We will find it, I promise you, // just grab your horse, we’re riding soon // into the sunset and the sunrise, // we’ll look for home, until we find it.”

Jaskier lands the last note, and I applaud his singing. He beams, walking towards me, landing a sweet sweet kiss on my lips. I am surprised by the sudden approach, but I don’t mind it.

He climbs on Sky, offering me a hand. I untie the horse first, and then jump behind him. I allow Jaskier to hold the reigns this time, not wanting to bring him down from his high, as he ushers the horse. Sky neighs in response, happy to finally be able to move freely.

We ride into the forest, as Jaskier keeps humming the song he just came up with. With my hands around his waist, I can rest easy.

But the Witchers words still find a way to creep in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh here is the finale! please let me know what you all thought of the ending, and the whole fic overall. i do plan to write more and i have an idea i really love but i want to write a good chunk of it before i post anything, so i could do more regular uploads, but please, elt me know where i can improve when it comes to this. thank you so much <3

We tried. I promise, we tried to find a home, but nothing felt quite right.

There were a few buildings, we stayed in for a couple of weeks, feeling a bliss of finally settling down, but soon, something urged us to move again. A voice telling us this place wasn’t right. We met people too, made some friends, stayed with them for a while. But we ended up on different paths.

We tried solitude too, just me and him, enjoying the nature. We loved that, as I slowly began learning how to play the lute – even if I was horrible at it. Sky preferred the wilderness as well. But nothing felt quite right. Something was always missing.

And then we parted ways. I don’t quite know how it happened. I wish I did. I tried to pinpoint it, but to no avail. We loved each other so much, but yet - not enough. Something just didn’t fit. I settled back to my roots – found a tavern I actually liked working at. It wasn’t just piss and ale, it was travelers with many great stories, women encouraging each other, offering genuine help and care. It was a good place. It felt like home.

Sky and Jaskier started going on adventures without me. Each one longer than the last. Until we stood there, as I hugged Sky goodbye, and kissed Jaskier, knowing I won’t see them for a while this time.

Maybe for forever.

It’s been a year since I last heard Jaskier’s voice, and I still wake up at night, craving it like air. I catch myself humming many of his ballads, even the one I hate the most. If any travelers mention any bards, I grill them trying to find out if it could be him.

So far, it hasn’t.

I miss Sky too, but I know he is far happier actually running around, going places. A horse like him could never thrive in the back of a tavern. I now realize that a bard is similar in that way, there is only so much he can write about staying in one place. I had to let them go.

However, I never expected to meet other people from the past.

I serve ale to one of travelers when taverns doors open. I glance at it, not expecting much, but almost drop the cup when I see who walks in.

“Geralt.” I am drowned by a mix of emotions. Part of me wants to run away and hide, pretend I never saw him. Part of me wants to run to him and hug him and tell him how much I missed him. How I much I miss us all. His yellow eyes scan the bar, stopping at me. “Hi.”

“Long time no see.” The other traveler moves out of the way as witcher approaches me. He hasn’t aged a day in these couple of years. I feel like I am about to cry, so I take a deep breath in, until I see him scan the room. Looking for something.

“Jaskiers not here.” I can’t stop my voice from breaking, and Geralt immediately catches that. Our eyes meet.

“Why? Where is the bard?” I sense a hint of worry in his voice and my sad heart saddens even more.

“He’s fine. I think he is.” I cover my face with my hands, holding back the tears. Barely, tough. “We parted ways, Geralt. I don’t know.”

“Why?” I slam my hand on the table, startling some men who were nearby.

“I don’t know, Geralt. I really don’t know what the fuck went wrong, or where.” My voice shakes. “But ever since that stupid dragon, we been drifting. And we drifted, I guess.”

“I’m sorry.” I press my lips together.

“Yeah. As am I.” I say sarcastically, until I take a breath in, chasing the anger away. “It’s been two years. How have you been?”

“Y/N.” I stare at the witcher, who literally just ignored my question.

“What?” I bitterly ask, as he sits down.

“You miss him.” Geralt is not taking his eyes off me and I try my best to not crumble under his stare.

“Of course I miss him. Just like I miss Sky.” My voice grows quiet. “Just like we both missed you.”

“I am sorry about that, Y/N.” I know he means it, but I chase his apology out of my mind. I wont allow myself to forgive so easily. I simply can’t allow to be hurt again. Not before I've done my healing. 

“Yeah well, it’s a bit too late for that, don’t you think?” I pour him some ale, placing it on the table. “Ale’s on me. Enjoy.”

I walk around the bar, leaving the witcher behind. Yet again, just how we did after the dragon. My heart aches and I need to catch a breath. I slam the taverns door, breathing in the fresh air. Streets are silent. I glance around, seeing Roach tied to a horse post. I rush to my old friend.

“Hey beauty.” I don’t care if Geralt threatens to break my hands, I hug his horse, who neighs in response.

She looks as healthy as ever. Still strong. I am glad to see her so well. I wonder if Sky is okay, it never once struck me to ask Jaskier if he knows how to take care of horses.

I am not even sure if he can take care of himself.

I chase the thought away, petting Roach. I cant allow myself drift into those dark thoughts. It’s a slope, and I always end up falling all the way to the bottom. I glance at the tavern, not really believing Geralt was sitting there. And he apologized. I wonder what would Jask do, if he was here.

But then, he had a heart far bigger than mine or Geralt’s. He would forgive his old friend in a heartbeat, asking about all the adventures he missed. I don’t realize I’m gripping the reigns and softly sobbing until I hear a familiar grunt.

I wipe away my tears, letting go of Roach, before I face him.

“I don’t believe Jaskier would leave you just like that.” I avoid his gaze. “Tell me what happened, maybe I can help.”

“There is nothing you can do witcher.” I raise my voice. “People change. Jaskier did. As did I.”

“You still love him.” I now glare at Geralt, but his face remains emotionless.

“Love is not a thing that just goes away. Even if the person you love isn’t there, the feeling stays.” I hiss, as Roach anxiously snorts. “We never stopped loving you, Geralt. I will never stop loving him. But sometimes people leave, and you just have to deal with that.”

“But you both loved each other.” I roll my eyes, not believing I am actually having this conversation with him now.

“You also loved us. But you still left.” I bitterly point out. I hang my head low. “He never stopped singing about you.”

Geralt doesn’t respond, and I wipe more tears that managed to escape. I would go against all the monsters we ever fought just to hear Jaskier sing again. Just to see him annoy the mighty Witcher.

My mind sometimes goes to the day I first met them, and they saved me from a shitty job I had. They showed me the world, showed me how to live. I was convinced I would have to leave them, but with time, that feeling went away.

And then I lost them both. Sky too. I ended up back where I began, even more alone than before. My heart was fuller, sure, but it was fuller of sadness and grief over lost times.

“You want to look for him?” I lift my teary eyes, feeling like I lived a thousand lifetimes already. I wanted to see him again, but I was simply too tired to do it. Too scared of losing him again.

“He knows where to find me, Geralt.” My voice is quiet. “He knows he has a home here, if he wishes to come back.”

“Hm.” I smile as this brings back so many memories, a simple hm taking me years back. I sigh.

“I’m glad you stopped by. I missed you.” I place my hand on Roach, petting her cheek. “I missed her too.”

“You miss adventures, Y/N.” He argues but I smile, with a heavy heart looking back at my old friend. My family.

“I miss having a home.” I confess, realizing my home was with them both. There was something so complete when we all were together, like puzzle pieces, joining. Things weren’t always nice, or easy, but it was home. I felt safe, accepted and loved. Always encouraged to grow. I pull out my silver dagger, the one Geralt gave me, and show it to him now. “This is all I have left now.”

“Don’t you want to look for home?” I shake my head.

“I am not an adventurer, Geralt.” I smirk, handing him the dagger. “I need to settle down.”

He takes it out of my hands, and I pull the other, steel one, out too. He takes that as well. I cant bear another farewell, so I pat his arm, walking back in the tavern, leaving him behind yet again. The rest of the day passes calmly, none of the men ask me about how I know the Witcher.

I don’t rush to tell anything either.

The evening comes and I got to my room upstairs. I try to hurry up and settle in my bed but tonight it feels especially empty. I try my best to stay calm, but tears take over, and I spend another lonely night.

When I finally fall asleep, the bliss doesn’t last long, as nightmares rush in, slashing my throat, shaking me awake. I don’t go back to bed until dawn. I simply can’t. I enjoy the sunrise through my window, breathing in the fresh breeze, looking out as some of townsfolk wake. I hear horses neigh in nearby stable. Chatter starts downstairs.

When I go there, room grows silent. I realize I must look horrible, but I don’t care.

“Y/N, you don’t have to work today.” The tavern owner tells me. He’s an elder man, who in many ways reminds me of Borch. I nod.

“I came here for some ale, that’s all.” I quietly say.

The day goes by. Some of women come and try to comfort me, asking if they can help. I appreciate their concerns, but push them away. I tell them I fine, and I tell myself that, to the point where I almost believe it.

Weeks go by and Geralt seems to become a distant memory again. People at the bar also stop their whispers whenever they see me. I finally manage to sleep for more than two hours. Things are fine again. I can almost pretend I never left the first tavern I worked at. I can almost erase all of the memories.

But sometimes I can still taste Jaskier’s smile.

I sigh, going back to my sad reality, where I am cleaning up ale from the tables. Just how my life was always meant to be. Until I hear a lute behind me.

When I look for the sound, I see him. Just like the first day, wearing a matching pale blue suit. However, this time it’s different, it has gold roses all over it. I see Geralt behind him, looking moody as always. I didn’t expect to see them separately ever again.

Yet alone together.

I stare at bard in disbelief, as he continues playing, but he doesn’t sing. Our eyes meet, and it feels like the rest of the tavern disappears. I am overwhelmed with emotions, so much pain but so much relief to see him again. My heart and all crevices of the soul fill with love and fear of it being ripped away again. Even hope manages to squeeze in.

His melody sounds sad, but hopeful. I could listen to it forever, but then again, I could just listen to him forever. When the music stops, I realize half the tavern is staring at us. Most of them know Jaskier, they have met him before, and some of them saw me talk to the witcher. I guess they never would have put all three of us together.

I don’t blame them.

“Y/N.” My gaze is drawn from the men, back to the bard. His voice proves to me that he’s real. It’s deeper than I remember.

“Jaskier.” I don’t know what to say. What to do. I blink, as if to see if he won’t disappear. I look over his shoulder. “Geralt?”

“I ran into the bard.” His voice rings in my ears as I begin to feel dizzy. This is too much. “I was going this way, so I just stopped by again.”

“Hm.” I say, as the room goes black.

When I open my eyes, I don’t expect to see Jaskier, but yet, here he is, looking down to me as his eyes paint with worry and relief at the same time. I see Geralt standing in the corner, with his eyes also glued to me.

“Oh thank heavens you’re okay.” I look back at the bard, still, short for words.

“What happened?” I ask, my voice cranky.

“You passed out.” I roll my eyes at witcher, trying to sit up. Jaskier rushes to help me, but I don’t allow him. Pushing his hands away, sitting up myself.

“I figured that much.” I glance at Jaskier. “Why are you here?”

“I thought you’d be happy to see me.” My heart aches and I want to reach for his hand, but I stop myself.

“I am. Truly, I am. I just, I don’t understand.” I close my eyes, slowly breathing in.

“Ah, well. Geralt ran into me and Sky in one of the towns nearby. I was just playing with lute outside one of the taverns when I saw him.” I glance at Geralt, who shows no emotion. “He didn’t even say hello, he just walked up and punched me in the groin.”

“You deserved it.” Geralt grunts, and I feel a smile creep on my face.

“Either way, that was his way of saying hello. After we caught up a little he was eager to tell me he ran into you.” Jaskier’s tone changes from playful, to serious. “He told me you looked really… unwell. And sad.”

“How kind of him.” I say, sarcastically. Jaskier takes my arm in his, and I find this sensation so familiar my beating heart calms down almost right away.

“I wanted to come back sooner, I did. I just… I was scared.” I squeeze his hand just a little, encouraging him to talk. “I was scared you might be angry at me. I didn’t even consider the fact that you could be missing me too.”

“Of course I missed you, Jaskier!” I lean closer to the bard. “I missed you every day since you were gone. I was never angry you left, I understand this domestic life isn’t exactly for you. I just wanted to see you again, to hold you again. You can ask almost anyone at the tavern, they all know.”

“It just seemed like we were drifting, and it was painful to see you going through that.” I cover my face with my hands, hiding my frustration.

“Drifting apart or not, I still love you Jaskier.” I cry out, not hiding my emotions anymore. I look at him now, also teary eyed. “Not for a split second did I stop loving you.”

“Neither did I.” Jaskier agrees, gripping my hand even tighter.

“So this was a pointless fallout?” I glance at Geralt, smiling.

“Nothing is pointless.” I face Jaskier again. “Even the ugliest things have beauty in them.”

“Y/N… I am so sorry.” I pull him into a hug, embracing him so tightly, I felt I might squeeze his brains out. My eyes land on Geralt.

“Thank you.” I mouth, silently. I know he went to find Jaskier. He didn’t just run into him. He did it, for us. Because witcher too, after all these years, didn’t stop caring about us.

“Shh.” He puts his fingers on his lips, giving me a smile. No, this was more than simple care. He never stopped loving us.

Things didn’t just go back to normal, no. It took time, and effort. But Jaskier and I put that in, and with each day we made more and more progress, becoming stronger than we ever were before. Geralt stayed with us for a few days, before embarking on another adventure. He promised he would come visit us as often as he could.

He also kindly, through many angry grunts and stares, gave Jaskier enough material to write ballads without having to leave me again. At least for a little while.

So we worked like that. We found our balance. Jaskier would sometimes harass Geralt and tag along on his ventures, once in a blue moon even I would come, just to annoy the witcher even more. However, I preferred staying here, working. Eventually, the tavern owner decided he was too old to deal with drunken men and angry travelers, so I took over for him.

The tavern was officially mine. Jaskier spend a lot of time here, entertaining the guests, who carried his ballads far and wide. Witcher kept his promise too, visiting us, although he would always insist he was here ‘just for free ale.’

With time, he started coming with Yennefer, who proved to be a great woman. Jaskier and her stopped bickering, and all was well.

We found a balance, so perfect for us, it was unreal. Of course, we had our arguments and fights. But in the end, things always worked out.

And here we were, listening to Jaskier sing a song he wrote for all of us. Yennefer smiling and even singing along, Geralt sipping his drink with a slight curl to his lips, and me, serving up ale to my friends, dancing and prancing to the music of my true love.

The journey wasn’t easy. But the journey led us here, to this very moment. It was worth it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this story, not gonna lie, I posted it first at Tumblr, as AO3 used to scare me, and in many ways, it still does! I dont really know why, but i decided to give it a shot and see where it lands. all feedback is greatly appreciated


End file.
